creepypastafanficfandomcom_it-20200214-history
JD the DJ Killer
Me lo ricordo come fosse ieri. -La DJ? Ma sei pazza?-. Mia madre che urlava così. Quanto la detestavo... -Ma è una vita che voglio farlo!-. -Scordatelo.-. Mio padre che mi bloccava. Oh, ma poi non ci è più riuscito, a bloccarmi... -Johan Daisy Sturgeon, ti proibisco in quanto padre di fare un lavoro così poco nobile.-. Balle. -E poi, ti svegli a che ora? E quando andresti a letto? Non riusciresti a riposarti abbastanza!-. Balle. -Ma...-. -Johan, non fiatare.-. -Daisy, non fiatare.-. -Sturgeon, non fiatare.- come mi aveva detto quel compagno di scuola. Balle. Balle. Balle. Bene, non volete che faccia la DJ? È questo che dite? Bene, sono solo balle. Balle, balle, balle, balle invidiose, balle bugiarde, balle di fieno, testone e bastarde, balle inutili, balle infingarde, balle macchiate di SANGUE CHE PERDE. Questa canzone, questo rap... sì, mi piace! L'ho ripetuta davanti ai vostri occhi spalancati. Balle, soltanto balle! Ballerine troppo belle moriranno nelle stalle, e di tutte quelle stelle rimarranno solo balle, balle stronze, balle strane, balle vili, anche puttane, balle grandi come case, mentre il sangue cola e cade, MENTRE IL SANGUE COLA E CADE. E ho preso il coltello da cucina, continuando il mio rap, il mio pezzo da DJ che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie grazie alle mie corde vocali che erano diventate come amplificatori che li terrorizzavano. Oh ma guarda il ragioniere, spara balle tutte le sere, spara balle alla mattina, ci si mette anche mammina, quella bella ballerina, che insieme alle sue stelle continua a tirare balle, balla balla sulle punte, guarda il sangue sulle corde, GUARDA IL SANGUE SULLE CORDE. E mamma si è spostata ma l'avevo presa per i capelli e glieli tagliavo, erano la sua gioia, la sua gloria, e glieli tagliavo senza pietà. Oh, ah ah! Non posso fare la DJ? Oh, ah ah! E per dirmelo chi sei? Una bella ballerina porcellana sopraffina, guarda il sangue come cala, GUARDA IL SANGUE COME COLA. E le ho tagliato un dito, lei si è messa a gridare, e io gasata andavo avanti col mio pezzo infernale, con la risata maniacale che mi invadeva la bocca. Ah ah! Cos'è successo? Ah ah! Cos'è successo? Vai a piangere sul cesso, ragioniere sei un fesso un pesce lesso spara balle tutte stelle nelle stalle delle belle ballerine piccoline ragionieri prigionieri crepate tutti quanti, non mi metterò i guanti per coprire il vostro sangue PER COPRIRE IL VOSTRO SANGUE. E papà ha preso una pistola, ma l'ho afferrata prima e gli ho sparato nella gamba, mentre mi incidevo le guance per somigliare al mio idolo, sì, al mio Jeff. Erano davanti a me, che ridevo col mio nuovo grande sorriso e li guardavo con gli occhi spalancati. Daisy, non fiatare, Johan, non fiatare, ora non fiatate, ora voi crepate, voglio solo il vostro sangue, VOGLIO SOLO IL VOSTRO SANGUE! E li ho trucidati. Prima che morissero, un'ultima rima. COVERED BY YOUR BLOOD, AREN'T I BEAUTIFUL? Ho preso un gran respiro. Tutto finito. E Slendy ha messo sulla mia spalla la sua mano bianca, con le lunghe dita. Ho alzato il mio viso verso di lui, sorridente. Sapevo già chi era, non mi aveva mai spaventata. E poi è arrivato Jeff. È stato tipo... un fratellone. Mi ha afferrato la guancia recisa e ha sogghignato. -Ma bene, ecco la mia sorellina! Me l'avevi promessa, Slendy, e direi che non potevo chiedere di meglio...-. Poi è arrivato il mio fratellino. Ha visto Slendy e Jeff e si è spaventato, ha visto me e si è spaventato ancor di più, ha visto mamma e papà e si è terrorizzato. Jeff ha alzato il coltello, pronto a finire il lavoro, e Slendy ha proteso i tentacoli. Li ho fermati e ho preso Kim per mano. Lui è un'anima innocente, non deve pagare. L'ho fatto sedere sulle mie ginocchia, l'ho coccolato. E ho cominciato a cantare. Welcome to our world whose painted with sadness, there's no light of sun, you can't hear any sound at all. Toby and Masky and Hoodie are the Proxies. Nobody can escape from Eyeless Jack. Knives are Jeff's and computers are Ben's, there are no emotions on Slenderman's white face. I use my music for innocent souls, Sally plays with bad parents, yes, they will pay! Smile Dog and Grinny are chasing you, how scary it is? Splendorman is shining, Jack is Laughing at your disease! Oh, don't be afraid, do not get scary, please. We are not going to kill you, just believe me. Now, please close your eyes. Don't worry anymore. Sleeping forever with the Creepypastas. Il suo viso è una maschera. Il bimbo è morto. Quale morte è più dolce, se non quella di una canzone? Racconto appartenente a: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstoryv.php?sid=3128366 Categoria:CreepypastaFF Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Jeff the Killer Categoria:Slenderman